


A Late Night Call

by ShinyHat



Series: Cyberpunk Smut [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Takes place during Venus Furs, V is a sub and Meredith is a dom, have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHat/pseuds/ShinyHat
Summary: V is on her toes after receiving an enticingly vague text from her favourite Corpo. She rushes to the No-Tell Motel, unprepared for what will be in store.Feedback is much appreciated! (Also maybe a couple of requests??)
Relationships: Meredith Stout/Female V
Series: Cyberpunk Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A Late Night Call

“No-Tell Motel. Room Number 6. Be there.”

Meredith Stout’s text echoed through V’s head as she drove through the neon lit streets of Night City. 

Their last encounter, while not exactly pleasant, went swimmingly enough for V. So much so that Stout had even suggested they work together again, albeit in a more crass and cursed manner.

“Any reason in particular?” V quickly texted back, putting her foot on the gas. 

No response. 

V didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, she was tired and driving out to a seedy motel at 1am was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to go to her apartment and pass out, waiting for her next major gig. 

On the other, all it took was a short series of texts to drag her away from her regular route. Whatever it was, it definitely had something to do with the striking blonde corpo woman that crossed her path. 

V hit the brakes and slid into a parking spot out the front of the motel. She hurried out her car door and through the entrance to the motel. In the dimly lit lobby, she spotted the hallway marked 1 through to 8.

She checked her phone again. Still no response. She sighed and headed through to the hallway, biting her nail in anticipation. V walked through, her eyes darting across the walls at room numbers.

There it was. Number 6. V worked up her nerve and knocked on the door, rapping her fist against it three times. 

“It’s open.” 

V recognised Stout’s voice in an instant. She nervously pressed the digital panel and watched the door slide open. Walking through the decorative banners, V gulped at the sight she was met with.

Meredith was sitting in the dimly lit room on a heart-shaped bed, smoking a cigarette. The room was draped with pink lights and various amounts of toys strewn about. The corpo agent was wearing almost nothing except a set of minimalist underwear.

“Been waiting for you ya know.” Meredith dabbed the cigarette out on an ashtray on the bed. 

“Um, Stout?” V couldn’t believe her eyes. “Why did you text me to meet up here? And what the fuck are you wearing?”

“Oh relax V. I asked you here because I’ve been up to my tits in board meetings and other menial requests. I needed to blow off some steam. So I thought you could too.” She responded, glaring up at V in an almost alluring manner. 

“Blow off some steam? And you’d just assumed that I would be down for this sort of thing?” V scoffed at the idea. 

Despite her attraction towards Stout, this was the last thing she was expecting from this meeting. From their second encounter really. 

“Oh so I presume you’re completely spotless huh? Don’t wanna just push everything to the side and do whatever the fuck you wanna do for a few hours?” Meredith practically hit the nail on the head. 

“Or whoever the fuck you wanna do I suppose?” Meredith added, grinning at V’s increase in anxiety.

“I-.” V began, cut off as Meredith stood up and walked over to her.

V fell dead silent as Stout took her hand and lead her onto the bed, slowly removing her jacket and tousling her long black and cyan hair.

“I’ll ask you again V. How would you like to blow off some steam?”

V responded by pressing her lips against Meredith’s, both of them falling back onto the bed. They fiddled with V’s singlet and pants, pulling them off hurriedly while still embracing and kissing each other.

“That’s... what... I thought.” Meredith chuckled through their kiss, pulling at the straps of V’s bra. 

“I-I want to...” V started before Meredith shushed her.

“That’s not how this is gonna work.” She grabbed V’s hair and pushed her down to face her crotch. 

V gazed up at Meredith before tearing off her underwear and jamming her tongue directly into her clit. 

“Fuck. You don't waste any time huh?” Meredith said through hushed moans and quivers. 

She gripped the bedsheets as V grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling her tongue into Meredith even further. She started to tease Meredith’s ass, slowly pushing her finger into her hole.

V felt her cheek turn red as Meredith slapped her away. She fell of the bed, clutching her jaw. Meredith stood up and knelt down, ripping V’s panties off roughly. 

“You think you can just touch my ass without so much as a fucking inquiry.” Meredith pulled V’s hips up, baring her ass upwards.

“Let’s see how you fucking like it!” Meredith spat out before delivering a vicious smack against V’s flesh. 

She crumpled and winced in both pain and pleasure. This was fucked, V thought. She should just get out while she had the chance. Before she could even try to stand up, Meredith took three of her fingers and pushed them inside of V’s tight red ass. 

“Agh! Fuck!” V screamed, her pussy growing moist despite her pain.

“Mmm bet you’re enjoying getting your ass beaten until its bright pink huh?” Meredith said teasingly into V’s ear.

She reared her hand and delivered another vicious slap, using her other hand to fingerfuck V with increasing speed. 

The merc started to shake as her wetness dampened the motel rug. She inched her hand down to her clit, rubbing it slowly and with care as Meredith continued to jam her fingers into her pussy without much care. 

“Oh what’s this? Someone’s getting a little excited.” Meredith gleefully flipped V over and gazed in marvel at her wet pussy. She licked her lips hungrily, moving closer towards V’s vagina. 

“Hope you don't mind if I have a little taste.” Meredith took an excruciatingly long lick of V’s pussy and skin. The sensation of Stout’s tongue against her clit and skin drove V insane. 

She gripped onto her tits firmly as Meredith dove in for a second lick. This one was longer and trailed all the way down to her thigh. 

“Mmm.” V moaned as Meredith moved up. “You really going to stop now?”

Meredith dove in as a response, pressing her tongue firmly against V’s entrance. She started circling the inside, pushing against V’s wall as she squirmed and moaned in pure ecstasy.

Meredith swiftly got up and left the bedroom for a brief second, entering the small adjacent bathroom. V spent her time waiting teasing herself, tickling her labia. It was pleasant, but something about the lack of Meredith’s domineering presence had left her empty. Left her hungry for something else entirely.

“You ready?” Meredith called out playfully.

“Oh hurry up you fuckin’ tease.” V called out, letting a bit of her inner Silverhand slip by. 

Meredith appeared in the doorway, grinning slyly. Attached to her waist was a black strap on. V couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The strap on was excessively detailed, perhaps more impressive than most cocks that V had seen in her life so far. It was at least ten inches, seeming to grow the longer she stared at it.

“Wow.” V gulped as Meredith walked over.

She pulled V to the foot of the bed, spreading her legs wide as V gripped onto the bedsheets.

“Can we take this a little slower?” V asked, nervous at the mere thought of fitting something of this size inside of her. 

“Heh. You think you give the orders here?” Meredith leaned in close, whispering in V’s ear.

She pinned her arms against the bed as she positioned the strap on, the huge toy poking precariously at V’s sex.

“Wait! What the fuck! You sneaky cu-.” V began before she broke out into a violent and ecstatic moan.

Meredith had rammed the toy right into V’s slit, spreading her nice and wide as she inched it out painfully slowly. She rammed it in again, this time harder as V let out a blissful scream.

“Mmm, you’re such a little slut.” Meredith chuckled, pulling the strap on out of V’s entrance as she whined and shuddered.

“That’s it?” V snickered.

“I want you to beg for it.” Meredith simply replied.

“Eat shit.” V shot back, quickly pinned down by an enraged Meredith.

“Listen to me you little whore, either you can beg for me to fuck you into the ground or I get my boys to do it without asking.” She said chillingly. “Now what’s it gonna be?”

“... Please.” V reluctantly whispered. “Please put it inside me.”

“Can’t hear you.” Meredith said coldly.

“Please fuck me.” V repeated, this time louder and more enthusiastic.

“Make sure everyone in this building knows how much you want me to fuck you.” Meredith said again, wrapping her hand softly around V’s throat. “Now.”

“Oh just please fuck me already!” V shouted out, mostly out of both list and exasperation. “Fuck me until I break you fucking tease!”

Meredith smiled, satisfied with that response. She immediately rammed the silicone cock back into V’s snatch, grasping onto her throat as she railed her with increasing speed. 

“Oh! Nngh! Ah! Fffff! Yess!” V could barely utter out a word as she went cross-eyed.

The artificial dick was far more than she expected, slamming into her cervix like a bull on ketamine. The bed shook roughly as V felt her slick pussy quiver and ache, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of force Meredith was giving her. 

She gripped onto her breasts tightly as Meredith grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her chest. She jokingly smacked V’s ass, getting an energetic squeal in return.

“Someone’s happy.” Meredith smiled, gripping V’s cheek firmly.

The sudden sensation drove V wild. She stuck her tongue while she moaned, looking like one those eccentric joytoys on one of Judy’s braindances. The thought of posing and flaunting herself off was enough to make her clit ache, spelling a sudden end to her lustful bliss.

“Ffffffffuck.” V hoarsely whispered. “I don’t know if I can... I mean I’m not sure I can... you know...”

“Hmph.” Meredith pouted, disappointed. “I thought I told you what would happen if I didn’t get what I wanted...”

“I-I... I can’t.” V mumbled, closing her eyes as she feared if Meredith would live up to her word or not. 

“Fine then.” Meredith said, pulling the strap on out of V’s clit. “Guess I should make this worth it.”

She eased three of her fingers near V’s entrance as she slipped the dildo near her asshole. She took in a deep breath as V’s eyes went wide.

“Wai-.” V was cut off as Meredith rammed both her fingers and the strap on into both of V’s holes.

It was overwhelming. Meredith hastily got to work, fucking V roughly in her tight, supple ass while she circled and spread her fingers around her sopping, sensitive clit. V was almost certain that some blood would leak out, but her pleasure overturned her worry. She rocked her back, driving her ass onto the dildo as Meredith kept fucking her harder and harder.

V neared the edge of the bed as her walls became increasingly wetter. This was it.

“Fuck! I’m gonna... I’m gonna fucking... uh, I...” V desperately tried to utter out.

Meredith didn’t have to guess twice to know what was happening. She removed the strap on from her hips, leaving the dildo in V’s ass as she bent down to her moist slit. Meredith sucked on V’s sex excitedly, circling her entrance with her tongue. She didn’t want to be left out, using her remaining hand to rub at her own cunt as V grabbed onto her head and pushed her in closer.

“NNGGHHHHH!!! F-FFF-FUCKKK!!!” V’s cry of pleasure echoed off the walls as she finally let herself slip.

Her fluids squirted out all over Meredith’s face, spraying onto her tongue as she lapped up V’s juices enthusiastically. She wiped off a handful of V’s cum and rubbed her own clit with it, moaning at the thought of having V’s cum all over her.

V didn’t stay awake for much longer. She slowly drifted off into sleep, her body completely pushed past the point. The last thing she saw before she finally fell asleep was Meredith standing up, smirking over the mercenary coyly.

“I hope you get some rest. Trust me, you’re gonna need it.”


End file.
